


Pray to Me

by StuckysBestGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pray kink, Smut, gadreel - Freeform, name kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckysBestGirl/pseuds/StuckysBestGirl
Summary: A lonely night between hunts when you begin to seduce your guardian angel, Gadreel.   Things start to get hot and heavy between the two of you when the intensity of the situation gives Gadreel flashbacks of when he was in the cage.





	Pray to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written, please feel free to critique.   
> This was originally from a Supernatural Imagine Blog where the prompt was "Imagine having a rough night with Gadreel when the intensity of the situation makes Gadreel remember his years of torture in Heaven." "

You were standing quietly in your motel bedroom, staring listlessly at the tv debating on getting another beer when you heard it. The sound of a great bird’s wings taking flight, which sent your heart aflutter. Even before you turned, you could already feel his presence in the room, in your heart. 

“Gadreel,” You say warmly, spinning toward him. 

The angel held a crooked smile and gazed down sheepishly at you. "Hello.“ It was the way that he gazed at you, the special look he held only for you, as if he couldn’t quite believe you existed, or could care for him. 

You ignored his awkwardness and run to him, throwing your arms around his neck and holding him tightly. But after a few moments, you stand back and stare at him perplexed, "What?” You demand.

Confused, you tilt your head and watch him stare purposely up toward the ceiling. "I apologize,“ He says in strange voice, "You seem to be lacking the appropriate human garments.” Gadreel swallows hard, his eyes staring at every corner of the motel instead of at you. He clears his throat, “To return an embrace would be improper.”

“Oh.” You reply, and look down at yourself. You had been so happy to see Gadreel, that you hadn’t even noticed that you’d been wearing a night cami and panties. "They’re clean, at least.“

"That is good.” He clears his throat, “But that was not what I meant.” He still avoids looking at you.

You grin wickedly and stand up on your toes and kiss his neck. Beneath your lips, you can feel the pulse of his vessel quicken as his heart races. You let your tongue dart out and he lets out a heady breath and places his hands on your shoulders; perhaps to steady himself. 

“I thought hugging me was improper,.” You continue to taunt him, your lips brushing against his skin as you trail kisses down to his shoulder. 

“You are making quite a compelling argument. -But I believe it would be wise for us to stop this.” He states, while making no attempt to break the embrace. Instead, you let your hands drift down his back and over the front of his jeans, caressing his strained cock begging for freedom. 

He rubs himself against your hand and lowers his head, capturing your mouth in his. Gadreel holds you tightly and you thrust your tongue into his mouth. He tastes sweet with a hint of coffee - and you distantly wonder if all angels smelled that way, before he captured your attention by groaning and cupping the sides of your face in his hands. 

You grip his jacket with both your hands and tear the leather from his body, he bends awkwardly letting it fall in a heap to the floor. His body presses against yours, you force him backwards, towards the motel bed without your hunting gear on it. The back of his knees makes contact with the bed, forcing him to sit before he falls. 

He gasps for air and stares at you wide eyed, while you tear off your cami and climb on top of him, straddling his thighs. You shiver from his breath as your nipples harden, teasing his cheek before he gently sucks one between his lips. Your hands tighten on his shoulders, your nails digging into the black cotton shirt as your senses fly. You let your fingers run up his neck and lightly pull his hair as you rub yourself and your now damp panties against his rock hard bulge. 

His cool fingers hold your waist as you grind yourself against him, keeping you steady as you arch your back. When he releases your nipple, the cold air makes you hiss, before you kiss him hard. You raise yourself slightly off of him while your hands quickly undo the button of his jeans, reaching inside. As soon as your fingertips wrap around his length, the angel groans into your mouth. You rub your hand over the head of his shaft, making it slick with precum as you pull his bottom lip with your teeth.   
His body suddenly recoils as his eyes clench shut, startling you. 

“Gadreel?!” You cry. 

You can see his eyes darting from edge to edge under his clenched eyelids. His breathing is erratic and starts trembling. "Gadreel!“ You cup his face with your hands.

At that cry, his eyes fly open and nearly blind you with their bright blue-white angelic light. You strain to see through it and to the angel underneath, "Gadreel...” Slowly the light fades, and you’re left staring into the dark doe brown doe eyes.  
“I-” He stammers, “I am sorry.” He shakes his head, 

“What happened? Are you okay?”

“It was nothing.” He looks away.

“You’re lying,” You whisper, and gently turn his head to look back at you. "I’m so sorry. For whatever I did. For this-“

You start to get up, slipping off his legs to go reclaim some of your dignity , perhaps at the bottom of a lake. 

"No, please wait,” He lurches forward to pull you tightly against him,. “I am sorry. I was forced to remember something. Something I would never care to relive again in all my years.” His forehead drops against your stomach.   
You sit besides him, understanding instantly. The angel who let the serpent into the Garden, and his punishment,. “I’m so sorry.. ” Your voice trails. “But you’re free now..” You return his embrace. "And you make me so happy, Gadreel. I will always do my best to make you happy.“

He lifts his head and gives you his smile,. "The way you say my name,..”

“Mmm?” You inquire passively, letting your fingertips gently play in the tendrils of hair against his neck. 

“You smile when you say it. I have not had anyone be pleased to see me since before-” He quiets and shakes his head,. “I enjoy how you say my name.”

You grin at the admission. “Gadreel,” You purr and dip your head again.

He kisses you, slowly this time, and you let him take the reigns. 

He pulls you close as he gently rolls you onto your back, hovering over you. He kisses you once before he raises up and throws off his shirt. The fabric tousles his hair and your eyes drink in the sight of his body; The way his hair falls around his face, his chiseled abdomen the definition of his pelvis bone, creating a sharp V to what lay beneath. You could see him clearly now, his cock still hard and bulging against his jeans. 

You draw your hands up your body, running your fingertips over your breasts, up your neck and to your lips, gingerly licking the fingertipss that stroked him earlier. He discards his pants and lowers himself toward your panties. Tenderly, he takes a single finger and gently caresses you through the damp fabric. The sound that you elicit amuses him, as he strokes you again, rubbing you gently as you move back against his touch. He hooks a finger around the fabric and you moan, feeling a soft touch against your opening as he just barely inserts a finger inside you. 

You can feel him rub against your walls as you cry out, “Please! I can’t wait..” Your breath is heady with need and he obliges. You whimper at the emptiness inside you, as he pulls your panties down around your ankles. You kick them off, forgotten. He holds your leg by your ankle and kisses the inside of your leg before he climbs atop you. You can feel him, hot and ready at the entrance before he slowly brings himself down. Your mouth opens and gasp, but he quiets you with a kiss. You shudder as his long cock slides into you, filling you up, as he brings your legs tightly around his waist, firmly locking himself in place.

Your back arches up, rubbing your sensitive breasts against his chest. He sighs into your neck and begins thrusting into you. Your hands work into tight fists, wrapped up in the sheets of the bed, forcing yourself to not touch him. With the wild euphoric feelings he was working you into, you couldn’t trust yourself not to claw him in an attempt to keep his body sheathed tightly inside yours. He slows his pace, taking your arms and holding them down in one hand, binding you in place under his body.

“Trust me,.” He whispered. 

“I do,” You promise, and you can feel him swell at your trust. 

“Hnn,” You whine, straining to sheath him every time he withdrew. "Please, ohh Gadreel,“

You closed your eyes, continuing to moan his name in your mind.

The strength in his grip increased, "Did you… just pray… to me?” He gasps. 

His pace quickens, as you gasp. "Yes!“ You whimper, "Gadreel!” And suddenly, you’re overcome with the waves of orgasm. Your walls crash tightly around him as you clench your thighs. Your throw your body against his, bucking hard and shuddering, screaming out his name. 

He sucks in air, and you could hear a high pitch ring in your ears. "Oh, Y/N" He groaned and suddenly he thrusts once more, hard, grinding your body into the bed at a piston pace. White lights begin to cloud your vision as the ringing becomes almost painfully loud, but you are too distracted riding the waves of pleasure as Gadreel begins to release in you. Again and again, he came as the world rumbled around the two of you. 

Pictures fell off the walls, and you could faintly hear the table and chairs rattle across the floor. There was a crash as the tv falls to the floor, and you hear car alarms sounding off in the parking lot just outside. And soon, when the bed finished thrashing around, and the white lights recede from your vision, you came back to earth - breathing hard and staring into the eyes of Gadreel. And he was staring right back into yours. 

“It really does make you happy when I say your name,” You teased, once you’re able to speak again...

“Yes,” He nodded and grinned back at you, “It does.”


End file.
